


I Can't Pretend

by Kaiyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I. Don't. Want.' You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself." (Steter vid.)





	I Can't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Can't Pretend" by Tom Odell


End file.
